Sonic Riders: Shadow Force
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: When the Sonic gang find strange gauntlets that allow them to manipulate the shadows, they learn of a great evil that plans to use the stones to destroy the world. Now the gang along with the Babylon Rouges must join forces to stop the great evil, while learning about the past of Sonic and Jet's fathers! Rated M for language, an occasional Dark Scene and Future Lemons.


**I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series.**

**I own the OC and enemies I create for this story.**

* * *

><p><strong> Hey guys, I would like to welcome you to the very first Chapter of Sonic Riders: Shadow Force. This story will be the first time both Blaze and Silver will be featured in the Story in Sonic Riders, Since for some reason Saga won't place them into the story mode of the game, which I think would be an awesome idea for the game. Also Sonia, Manic and Queen Aleena, Sonic siblings and mother from Sonic Underground, will appear in this story later in the story, so look forward to that. The pairings for this story are SonicxBlaze, ShadowxDawn(Dawn is an OC I made), SilverxAmy, TailsxCream, KnucklesxRouge, BlakexSonia(Blake is an OC I Created), ManicxHope(Hope is an OC I Created) and Ralf and Sticks(Ralf is an OC I created). Finally when you first read about Blake, you might surprise why he and Sonia become a couple in this story, but you'll see how they become a couple. Anyways go on ahead and continue to the first chapter of Sonic Riders: Shadow Force!<strong>

* * *

><p>(Midnight)<p>

All was eerily quiet as the lustrous, full moon shined over a small clearing surrounded by a group of trees. Suddenly tendrils of darkness began to arise from the shadows of the trees and slowly gathered at the center of the clearing. The tendrils of shadows began to revolve around each other at high speed before forming a dense portal of darkness. The portal pulsed with mysterious energy and seconds later a monstrous roar could be heard coming from the portal, causing all the animals in the surrounding area to flee. A massive black hand with four gleaming red claws came out from the portal. Malicious, glowing red eyes could be seen as another even more terrifying, thunderous roar emanated from the depths of the dark portal, shaking the very ground itself.

* * *

><p>(The Next Morning: Green Hill Zone)<p>

The sun could be seen shining brightly over the zone, shining its light over the majestic beauty of the area. Suddenly a blue blur could be seen blazing through the zone at high speed trying out his new costumed extreme gear. The gear was a long, sleek blue board with a recess on the front, yellow strips around it with a gray foot panel with a striations on top. It also had yellow running along the outer edges and white decals in the form of flowing wind along side the foot panels. Blue chrome plated exhaust ports located at the back lit the sky with brilliant blue streaks of light as the figure blasted down the zone. As the figure jumped into the air, he jumped of the board and grabbed it before landing gracefully on the grassy ground. The figure then revealed himself as Sonic the Hedgehog; the fast creature in the known universe!

"Ah that was a nice ride, and man does being here sure bring back memories!" Sonic said, his signature grin on his face.

Sonic was now 17 years old, and his appearance hadn't change much during the past two years. He had grown a bit taller and his quills were a bit longer and slightly more messier than before. While his appearance hadn't change his wardrobe had change greatly as he now sported an open blue jacket that had a white trim, a black shirt underneath the jacket and blue jeans with black and white lines going down the sides. He also sported his traditional white gloves and power sneaker, both of which had white sports tape around them, a pair of sunglasses with green lenses could be seen resting on his head, and a clear crystal medallion in the shape of an electric guitar with a red string could be seen hanging around Sonic's neck.

Sonic then sat down on the ground, laying his extreme gear, the Blue Star II on the ground besides him. He then took a deep breath from his nose, enjoying the sweet smell of the air, before letting out a sigh. Even though he loved the action and thrill of an adventure, he enjoyed the peace and quiet that came after it, just enjoying the scenery as the wind blew freely in his face.

"Man, it feel nice to just kick back and relax every now and than." Sonic said, laying on his back and crossing his legs.

Sonic then closed his eyes, deciding that since he didn't have anything better to do for the rest of the day, he would just lay here and take a nap. However before he could honor this agreement with himself, he felt the presence of someone looming over him.

"Will look at what i found. Your still the same as ever Sonic."

Sonic opened his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey Blaze, It's been awhile." He asked.

Blaze the cat just smiled as she looked at the blue Hedgehog. Blaze was now 16 years old and like Sonic, her appearance hadn't change much over the past two years. She had grown taller, thought she was a bit shorter than Sonic, and that her hair was spread out, along with her ponytail being down instead of on top of her head. Her wardrobe had change as she was know wearing a purple one piece top dress that went down to her upper legs with a brownish-yellow sash tied around her waist with a white jacket with a hot pink hemline and trim, black legging tights with white sports tape tied around the lower part of her legs. She wore her normal hot pink high heeled shoes with white shoe straps and white gloves with fluffy cuffs with purple bracelets on both of her wrist and finally she wore a purple fedora hat on her head. Thought her appearance did not change much, her personality had changed over the years. Thought she was still calm, elegant and level-headed as she was in the past, she was more cheerful and social, often being seen with a smile on her face, and whenever they hanged out, Blaze and Sonic would playfully tease one another.

"Yes it has, so how have you been Sonic?" Blaze asked, taking a seat on the grass beside Sonic.

Sonic got into seating position and looked at Blaze. "Everything's good, but it's kind of boring since Eggman hasn't tried anything in awhile." Sonic said, smiling. "So how is everything with you Blaze?"

"Fine, Nega has been quiet lately, but I have a feeling he has something planned." Blaze said, a worried expression on her face.

Sonic placed his hand on top of Blaze's. "Hey don't worry about, if he try anything I'll be right besides you to take him down!" Sonic exclaimed, a confident look in his eye.

Both then stared at each other, Emerald green colored eyes staring into Gold colored eyes. Sonic and Blaze then began to lean their heads closer to one another, though neither seem to notice, their lips where just about to brush against each other when suddenly a Sonic Boom erupted from the sky, causing Sonic and Blaze to accidentally head-butt one another and fall onto their backs.

Sonic then stood up from the ground with a hand on his forehead. "Ow that hurt, sorry about that Blaze." Sonic said, rubbing his forehead.

Blaze just sat up with a pain expression on her face before grabbing her hat, which fell off when she and Sonic hit heads. "It alright Sonic, but what was the cause of that noise?" Blaze said, placing her hat on her head.

"I think I have an idea on what it was." Sonic said, pointing towards the sky.

Blaze looked towards where Sonic was pointing, and saw what looked like two meteors falling from the sky. "Where do you think those things are gonna land?" She asked, looking towards Sonic.

Sonic just continued to stare at the two meteors when suddenly, the two space rocks made a sudden turn, and began falling in the direction of him and Blaze."I think i've got an idea!" Sonic said, standing up. We gotta move!"

Blaze nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more!" She said.

Both where about to get out of the way when suddenly, Sonic felt a sharp pain appeared inside his head. Sonic just gripped his head with his hands, falling down to one knee.

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted, kneeling down to the blue hedgehog. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

Sonic raised his head to look at Blaze, when he heard what sounded like a dark, menacing voice appeared in his mind.

_"...Hedgehog..."_

Suddenly Sonic felt the pain, along with the menacing voice that was in his head just disappeared. He then looked to see Blaze's worried face, but his eyes widen when he saw the meteors about to hit him and Blaze.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted, tackling Blaze to the ground.

Sonic stood on top of Blaze, using his body as a shield to protect her from the impact. Both closed their eyes, awaiting for the meteors to hit them, which would most likely result on their deaths. Just before the meteors hit Sonic and Blaze, they suddenly exploded in the air, releasing an intense white light that engulfed Sonic and Blaze.

(White space)

We Sonic and Blaze laying in the middle of a white space unconscious, with Blaze laying on top of Sonic, her head resting on his chest, with the former's arms were holding the lavender cat close. Both then began to stir, and both open their eyes to see the position they were in.

"WAAAH!" They both shouted, moving away from one another at light speed, blushes on their faces.

"B-Blaze, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to!" Sonic said, looking at the floor.

"N-no Sonic, it's alright i promise!" Blaze said, looking away from the blue hedgehog.

After recovering from that embarrassing situation, Sonic notice where they were. "Where the hell are we anyways?" He asked, standing up.

"I'm just as confused as you Sonic." Blaze said, walking towards Sonic. "How did we get here in the first place?"

Sonic look at the ground and noticing two objects resting beside his foot. "Hey Blaze, check this out." Sonic said, kneeling down.

"What is it?" Blaze question, crouching down beside Sonic.

"Check it out." Sonic said, showing Blaze the items he found.

Blaze grabbed one of the items from Sonic's hand and looked at it closely. It was a white armband gauntlet that had a red flame design and that it had a lavender colored star shaped gem on the center. She looked towards the one Sonic was holding was similar to the one she was holding, except that it was colored black instead of white, had blue wind design and that it had a blue star shaped gem on the center.

"What are these things?' Blaze asked.

Sonic just looked at the item in his hand, as if he didn't her what Blaze had said. "Sonic." Blaze said, noticing her friends silence.

"The Gauntlet of The Dark Shadow." Sonic said, an uneasy tone in his voice.

Blaze looked at Sonic with a confused expression. "Sonic, what are you talking about?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

Suddenly, Sonic felt the sharp pain from before appear in his head, causing him to grit his teeth and hold his head in pain.

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted, placing her hands on Sonic's shoulders. "Please tell me what's wrong!"

_"hedgehog... Hedgehog... **HEDGEHOG!"**_

Sonic heard the menacing voice screaming in his mind, making him grip his head tighter to resist screaming out in pain.

_"Your are his son... the son of Ryker the Hedgehog." _

Sonic felt the voice along with the pain disappearing little by little, till it was only that of a whisper.

_"We will meet... soon enough... the 18 Shadow gauntlets will be mine... and you will fall son of Ryker..."_

Sonic then felt the voice and the pain completely disappear, causing his hands to fall down to his sides as he began to lean forward. Blaze caught him before he fell face to the ground.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Blaze asked, a worried expression on her face.

Sonic just shook his head before nodding. "Yeah i'm okay now, thanks Blaze." He said, sitting up.

"Sonic what happen, one minute you fine and then next you were gripping your head and resisting the urge to scream out in pain." Blaze said, leaning closer to Sonic. "Please tell me what happen."

Sonic looked at Blaze's eyes and saw worry and concern in them. He then let out a sigh before looking at the ground. "To be honest with you Blaze, I'm not really sure what happen right now." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Blaze question, placing her hand on Sonic's cheek.

Sonic blushed from the contact, but just placed his hands on Blaze's. "I felt a sharp pain in my head, and then a dark menacing voice appeared in my head, but what was the most weird thing was that he was talking about my father." Sonic said, turning to face Blaze.

"Your father?" Blaze question, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, and what's even weirder, is that I don't really know my father." Sonic said, a sad tone in his voice.

Blaze's eyes widen slightly before returning to normal. While she wanted to ask Sonic more questions, the sad expression on his face stopped her from doing so. "Sonic if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. Just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there alright." Blaze said, a smile on her face.

Sonic turned to Blaze with a shocked look, before a grin appeared on his face. "Thank you, Blaze." He said, closing his eyes.

Blaze just continued to smile before she leaned towards Sonic and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This caused Sonic to blush a dark crimson. "W-What was that for?" Sonic asked, staring at the lavender cat.

"Just think of it as a gift from me." Blaze said, grinning with her eyes close.

Sonic looked at Blaze, before he smiled and stood up. "Alright, anyways we need to find away out of wherever we are!" Sonic said, looking around for an exit.

"Yeah, but exactly how do we get out of here?" Blaze question, standing up.

Suddenly the gems on the shadow gauntlets began to glow brightly, causing Sonic and Blaze to shield their eyes as their bodies were enveloped in a Blue and Lavender aura's before they disappeared.

(Green Hill Zone)

As the light died down, Sonic and Blaze opened their eyes and saw that they were back in Green Hill Zone.

"Were back?"" Sonic asked, looking around.

"How?" Blaze asked, staring at Sonic.

Sonic looked down at the at gauntlet in his hand as a smirk appeared on his face. "I think the answer is resting on our hands." He said, tossing the gauntlet into the air and catching it with his left hand.

Blaze just giggled. "I guess so." She said.

Sonic then placed his gauntlet on his right wrist, and locked it onto his wrist. Blaze did the same but she placed her gauntlet on her left wrist.

"So, where do we go now?" Blaze asked, crossing her arms.

Sonic lifted his left arm to face and pulled his jacket's sleeved, revealing a triangle shaped wrist communicator watch with a black strap around his wrist. He then tapped the top of the communicator, turning it on. "Hey Tails, do you read me?" Sonic asked, talking into the communicator.

"I ready you loud and clear Sonic!" Tails voice could be heard coming from the communicator.

"Listen I'm with Blaze and the two of us found some very interesting things. I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at them?" Sonic said.

"Sure I'm at my house with Cream right now." Tails said.

"Alright me and Blaze will there in a few." Sonic said, smiling.

"Okay see ya soon." Tails said.

Sonic then turned the communicator off before turning to Blaze. "I figured Tails might be able to figure out where these things come from, and make a radar to find where the others one's are." He said, placing his hands behind he heads.

"What do you mean by others Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Whatever that thing with the menacing voice talking inside my head was, it said that their was 16 of these Shadow Gauntlet things are." Sonic exclaimed, pointing to the gauntlets on his and Blaze's wrist.

Blaze nodded. " I see, that is a good idea Sonic." She said, smiling.

Sonic just grin. "Thanks. So anyways, let's head over to Tails house!" He said.

"Right!" Blaze said, grinning as well.

Sonic and Blaze then walked over to their extreme gears, with Sonic taking a look at Blaze's gear. It was a purple hourglass-shape arrow head board with the front, read and midsection of it was colored purple with yellow highlights on the front and rear and the edges where colored pink. It also sported a double purple chrome exhaust port on the rear, and had two gray circular pads on the top surfaces.

"Looks like you customized your gear Blaze." Sonic said, grinning at lavender cat.

"Yes I did. I call it the Solar Arrow." Blaze said, jumping onto her board.

Sonic chuckled and jumped on to the Blue Star II. Both then took off, Sonic leading the way to Tail's house with Blaze following close behind. Unknown to either of the two they hadn't notice a cloak wearing figure watching them from a distance.

"It seems I won't be able to get those gauntlets. Luckily I manage to grab this one before those two had awaken." The figure said, pulling out a Gauntlet of The Dark Shadows.

The gauntlet was colored blue, had black shadow design on it and held a black star-shaped gem on it. The gem then began to glow before the figures body suddenly turned into a shadow and disappeared in an instant, leaving no trace of his existence to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Sonic Riders Shadow Force:<strong>

**Sonic and Blaze had just arrived outside of Tails house.**

**"Tails what are you talking about?" Sonic asked, looking at his best friend.**

**"I think I could piece together a radar to find the other Gauntlets, but it will take awhile." Tails said, a hand on his chin.**

**"What's happening!?" Cream shouted, grabbing onto Tails.**

**"Who are you?!" Sonic asked, looking at the white Hedgehog in front of him.**

**"Sonic!" Blaze shouted, seeing Sonic crash into the ground.**

**"Ya know, I could get use to this!" Sonic said, smirking as the Shadow Gauntlet began to glow blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hopped you guys had enjoyed reading this chapter. Anyways if you had read the part where the Shadow Gauntlet began to glow and the figure body turned into a shadow and disappeared, it was one of the powers of Shadow Gauntlet that I will explain in the next Chapter. Also I would like to give a big shout out to SonicGuru from Deviantart, who allowed me to use his Sonic Boom design for Blaze (Which if you would like to see an image of, look on Sonicguru's Deviantart page, the title of the image is Sonaze Boom) for my story! Also I would like to thank Caiahh Killroze for helping me with the beginning of this chapter. Finally Sticks the Badger from the new TV series Sonic Boom, will be in my story and I created an OC character for her, who many of you might find to be very interesting. Anyways leave me Reviews (No Flame!) and I will see you in the next chapter of Sonic Riders: Shadow Force! <strong>


End file.
